


𝖬𝗎𝗌𝗂𝖼 𝖳𝗈 𝖬𝗒 𝖤𝗒𝖾𝗌

by SharilX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Musicians, Singer!Castiel, Singer!Sam, Team Free Will (Supernatural), singer!dean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharilX/pseuds/SharilX
Summary: La industria de la música es difícil, especialmente cuando el amor aparece.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	𝖬𝗎𝗌𝗂𝖼 𝖳𝗈 𝖬𝗒 𝖤𝗒𝖾𝗌

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero aclarar que cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es una coincidencia, y por favor no relacionen los hechos ficticios con hechos reales. Tuve esta idea en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo, así que espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo. No es mi mejor trabajo, tampoco espero que el peor, así que...lean y disfruten.

ONE SHOT

_ Él es música para mis ojos. _ Era una frase definitivamente ilógica, pero siempre cruzaba por la mente del rubio cada vez que veía al hombre que estaba seguro, era el amor de su vida.

_ -Crees en las almas gemelas?—preguntó el pelinegro, acostado sobre el pecho de su pareja. _

_ -No, pero estoy seguro de que si existieran, tú serías la mía—respondió.  _ Eso era lo que Dean Winchester pensaba, un chico de 32 años y uno de los cantantes y compositores más reconocidos internacionalmente, especialmente después de ser un ex integrante de la banda compuesta por su hermano, Sam y...Castiel, el amor de su vida.

Aquella banda...era un mar de recuerdos para los tres, buenos y malos, aunque después de 6 años juntos, en los que fueron 'Una de las bandas más exitosas de todos los tiempos'—como la prensa había dicho— decidieron tomar caminos separados. Eso era lo que la prensa y el mundo decía, pero en realidad, la separación fue la consecuencia de la relación de Dean y Castiel.   
  


**_9 años antes_ **

_ El aniversario de la banda les había tomado por sorpresa a los tres, especialmente desde que habían estado extremadamente ocupados. No sabían si estaban tristes o felices de haber llegado tan lejos, pero si sabían que estaban cansados, que el mundo pedía mucho de ellos cuando solo eran unos jóvenes que no pasaban de los 25 años.  _

_ Ya ninguno tenía tiempo para sus familias, porque se la pasaban en el estudio o de gira, sus productores pedían mucho de ellos y...el aniversario simplemente había pasado volando. Solo sabían que lo único que les mantenía en pie eran sus relaciones, porque sabían que estaban llenas de apoyo. Si bien el mundo no lo sabía, solo Sam porque era miembro de la banda, era seguro que Dean y Castiel se amaban el uno al otro. _

_ No habían sido capaces de salir del armario, por tener a todas las cámaras sobre ellos prácticamente todo el tiempo, ni siquiera podían salir y tomarse las manos, pero por un corto momento se sentían felices estando ocultos. _

_ Sam, Dean y Castiel, los integrantes de la dichosa banda se encontraban sentados en el tráiler, exhaustos por el largo día, pero los tres todavía tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras Dean y Castiel estaban acurrucados contra el otro, sus manos entrelazadas. Al terminar la copa de vino, la dejaron sobre la mesa, y Sam se había ido a dormir. Ellos estaban a puntos de hacer lo mismo hasta que su productor entró, sin siquiera tocar la puerta, con una mirada acusadora, decepcionada y cansada. _

_ -Ustedes dos y yo tenemos que hablar—había dicho secamente. _

_ -Chuck? Que pasa?—preguntó Dean. Castiel tenía una mirada un tanto asustada y Dean tomó su mano sin miedo, sabiendo que Chuck sabía de su relación. _

_ -Tienen que acabar con esto. La prensa está comenzando a sospechar de su relación, y esto no es para nada conveniente. _

_ -Pero...no es un rumor Chuck. Dean y yo estamos juntos—había respondido Cas, sin darle mucha importancia a la situación. _

_ -No me están escuchando, chicos...esto no es conveniente para nosotros. Saben que los apoyo, pero no podemos permitir que la gente se aleje porque dos miembros de la banda tienen una relación. Lo siento, pero...Dean, necesito que pretendas estar saliendo con Lisa Braeden. _

_ -Espera, hombre, que?! No voy a hacer eso!—exclamó Dean, claramente inconforme con la órden. _

_ -Lo siento, enserio, pero no podemos tomar riesgos a que esto salga a la luz, así que...o ustedes terminan, o tu pretendes estar saliendo con Lisa, tomen una decisión rápido, o yo mismo los voy separar—dijo, para luego salir del trailer de la misma manera que había entrado, dejando a Dean pensando en la situación, y a Castiel con lágrimas en sus ojos. _

Dean caminó hacia la sala del departamento que compartía con Cas, todavía algo dormido. Se había despertado al sentir que el ligero peso de Cas ya no estaba a su lado, y que estaba abrazando una almohada en vez del cuerpo del peli negro.

-Cas? Estas?—cuestionó, buscando a su pareja por la sala. Sabiendo que había veces en las que Cas debía salir a hacer cosas y no quería despertarlo así que simplemente no lo hacía y Dean encontraba el departamento vacío. Mierda, le había dicho que dejara de hacer eso. Habían sido novios por casi 3 años y ambos se sentían en éxtasis al estar juntos, cabe decir.

Dean siguió caminando al no recibir respuesta y encontró a Castiel en el estudio, totalmente perdido en lo que hacía. Tenia un lápiz en su mano y mientras golpeaba el suelo rítmicamente con su pie, seguía escribiendo en la hoja que tenía al frente. Dean supuso que estaba escribiendo alguna canción y sonrió, pero al ver su pequeña mirada melancólica su mente se inundó de recuerdos, sintiendo culpa junto con los hechos que hicieron que la prensa se volviera loca.

_ 'Castiel Novak, se derrumba en medio de concierto en el MSG•' _

_ 'NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMA HORA: Castiel Novak llora en medio del concierto, ¿qué ocurrió?' _

_ '¿Castiel Novak es débil emocionalmente?' _

Dean estaba seguro de odiar a los medios por eso. Castiel se había sentido extremadamente mal por derrumbarse en medio del concierto, y todos lo tomaron por alguien que no sabía controlarse emocionalmente, pero al final, nadie nunca comprendió que era lo que había pasado, más que Dean, y siempre se iba a culpar por aquello.

**_7 años antes_ **

_ Castiel estaba cansado, exhausto, a pesar de que en un par de horas sería el gran concierto. Las preguntas de los periodistas y los fans le agobiaban y sentía que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Había tenido varias peleas con Dean, pero él simplemente parecía no comprender. _

_ Cuando Dean llegó, pretendía que todo sería como siempre, y definitivamente, esa fue la raíz de la siguiente pelea, en donde ambos se dijeron cosas hirientes, y no pararon hasta que los llamaron a la tarima, mientras Sam miraba, con sus ojos llorosos.  _

_ Unas cuatro horas después, el concierto había comenzado y estaban en medio de él, cantando, sudorosos, sus cabezas un tanto dolorosas. Estaban interpretando una canción lenta, así que había decidido sentarse, mientras las personas en el estadio gritaban emocionadas. En verdad era uno de los conciertos más grandes que habían hecho, y Cas desearía poder estar feliz, pero...no podía. _

_ Las letras de la canción traían recuerdos, principalmente sobre Dean, sobre la pelea que habían tenido horas atrás, por eso Cas la había escrito, para ocasiones como esas, pero si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar, lo habría pensado dos veces. _

_ Dean terminó de cantar, para darle paso a Castiel, que asintió luego de la estrofa del rubio y comenzó con la suya, pero los recuerdos de Dean inundaron su mente y...en medio de la estrofa su voz se rompió. _

_ Se alejó del micrófono para no estropear todo con sus pequeños sollozos y para su pésima suerte, por supuesto que todos se habían dado cuenta de que había dejado de cantar en medio de una palabra, por supuesto que todos sabían que estaba llorando. Se quedó allí, sentado, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos para que nadie lo viera e intentando ahogar sus quejidos. _

_ -Pueden darnos unos segundos?—dijo Dean al micrófono, avisando al público silencioso. Tras su petición, la banda dejó de tocar, mientras Sam y Dean se levantaban hacia Cas, que seguía en la misma posición. _

_ -Cas...nene—dijo Dean una vez estaba a su lado, tomándolo del brazo para que dejara que lo viera—. Cas, lo siento, nene perdóname—Dean podía sentir sus ojos húmedos, pero no le importaba. Cas se levantó, con sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas y algunas escapándose por sus mejillas. El público soltó una larga ovación para animar al morocho, que sonrió a pesar de la tristeza en su interior. El público le dio un largo aplauso y Cas se levantó de su asiento, agradeciendo el apoyo, y diciéndole a Dean que estaba bien, cuando claramente no era cierto. _

-Amor?—llamó Cas, con una mirada preocupada en su rostro. Dean se había quedado ahí observándolo por unos segundos y Cas creyó que se había perdido en su mente.

Dean, al escuchar el apodo que Cas solía darle, levantó su rostro, encontrando a Cas mirándolo, dejando su lápiz de lado y la mirada melancólica en el pasado.

-Hola nene—saludó Dean, volviendo de nuevo a la realidad e inundándose una vez más en el perfecto rostro de 30 años de Cas. Sus ojos azules como zafiros y la corta barba que siempre tenía, pero que a Dean no le gustaba porque le picaba.

-Te levantaste antes de nuevo—reclamó Dwan con un pequeño puchero y Cas sonrió.

-Tuve una idea, y quise escribirla—explicó Cas y Dean asintió, confirmando sus sospechas: Cas estaba escribiendo música. De hecho, cuando la banda estaba activa, el morocho generalmente escribía las canciones para la banda, teniendo en cuenta que sus letras siempre eran hermosas.

-Estás pensando en regresar al estudio pronto?—cuestionó Dean, por pura curiosidad. Había visto a Cas más de una vez escribiendo en la última semana, eso significaba que tenía nuevas ideas.

Cas asintió, mientras se levantaba, para luego tomar a Dean de la mano y llevarlo a la cocina.

-Todavía no se cuando, pero tengo varias ideas que quiero probar—afirmó Cas y Dean sonrió. Ambos llegaron a la cocina y Cas tomó la cafetera y dos pocillos—. ¿Quieres café?—ofreció, pero luego vio que Dean estaba perdido en su mente nuevamente.

_**6 años antes** _

_ Dean caminó dentro del estudio, de la mano con Lisa. A lo lejos, vio a Cas en un pequeño comedor, con su voz tarareando el ritmo con el que posiblemente quería una nueva canción. _

_ 'Music To My Eyes' era el título que Dean había alcanzado a leer a pesar de la distancia. Dean no quería distraerlo así que simplemente siguió su camino con Lisa, que según ella quería mostrarle algo.  _

_ Dean ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, si no eran nada. Él estaba saliendo con Cas y sólo estaba con ella por la prensa, ella sabía eso. _

_ La pelea con Castiel un año antes había quedado atrás, pero cuando los medios preguntaban Cas todavía se sentía mal, porque muchos decían que había llorado enfrente de miles de personas solo para llamar la atención, pero Dean siempre lo defendía de esos casos. Seguían siendo novios, y aunque estaban en la oscuridad todavía Cas estaba feliz. Dean...no estaba muy seguro.  _

_ Estaba cansado, y no estaba seguro que Cas mereciera eso. Él merecía ser feliz y definitivamente no lo sería nunca con Dean. _

_ Para cuando se dio cuenta, Lisa se lo había llevado a un cuarto alejado del estudio, y el rubio frunció el ceño. _

- _Lisa? ¿Que hacemos aquí?—cuestionó, pero ella empezó a besarlo con fuerza. Dean...él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no tenía la mente clara, esa era su excusa._

_ Siguieron besándose, como si se les fuera a ir la vida en ello hasta que escucharon la puerta abriéndose, e inmediatamente se separaron, pero sabían que la persona que entró los había visto.  _

_ Dean sacudió su cabeza y lo vio. Cas. Era Cas.  _

_ -D-Dean?—murmuró, sin creer lo que acababa de ver. Si, Dean estaba saliendo con Lisa por la prensa, pero ¿por qué estaban besándose apasionadamente en un armario? _

_ -Cas...Cas no es lo que parece nene, te lo juro. Por favor escúchame—trató de explicar Dean con los ojos húmedos, mientras Lisa salía del armario y Cas lloraba. _

- _No me digas eso! Cual es tu explicación, ah?!—exclamó Cas, increíblemente enojado y decepcionado, las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas._

_ -Y-Yo...nene...no se como lo permití, pero nene sabes que la relación con Lisa es una farsa, sabes que... _

_ -Y que?! También tienes que pretender tener relaciones con ella en un puto armario?! ¡No, Dean! ¡Jódete!—Cas se percató de las lágrimas en sus mejillas y de sus sollozos incontrolables.  _

_ -Cas, si...si tienes razón, lo siento, pero no me dejes. Nene te amo, te amo, yo... _

_ -Si me amaras no me harías esto! Estoy harto, Dean! ¡Harto! Así que si quieres sigue besándote con Lisa como si fuera el único beso que has dado en la vida! Porque esto se acabó, y te juro, que no voy a dejar que me vuelvas a tocar. Te juro que vas a ser miserable toda tu vida, porque eso le pasa ¡A los malditos estúpidos como tú!—gritó, sus sollozos ahogados antes de cerrar el armario de un portazo y dejar a Dean con el corazón roto y las lágrimas esparcidas por su rostro, pero Dean sabía que su corazón definitivamente, no estaba más roto que el de Castiel. _

-Dean!—el aludido salió de sus pensamientos, gracias al pequeño grito que Castiel le dio. Sacudió su cabeza y vio al hermoso morocho al frente suyo, la raza de café en el mesón de la cocina.

-Lo siento nene, yo solo...

-Estás pensando en lo que pasó otra vez, no es así?—dijo, y cuando Dean suspiró Cas supo que había dado en el clavo—. Dean...te perdoné hace años. Deja el pasado atrás, amor...—dijo Cas, pero Dean no podía verlo a los ojos.

Después de todo, Dean había sido el responsable de lo ocurrido, incluso luego de la pelea. Él había sido el culpable de la separación de la banda, porque sabía que si él no hubiera seguido el juego de Lisa, Cas ni siquiera lo habría sugerido.

_**5 años antes** _

- _Cas, escucha...estas seguro? Chicos, los tres lo sabemos, somos una de las bandas más grandes del mundo, y...quieres separarla?—cuestionó Sam, sin querer creer lo que Castiel acababa de sugerir. Los había juntado en su departamento de N.Y y lo había soltado como una bomba 'Quiero separar la banda'._

_ Era evidente entre ellos e incluso para los medios que las cosas estaban tensas entre Cas y Dean. No se miraban a los ojos como antes, no sonrisas, no abrazos, no toques, nada. Tal vez...esa era la razón. _

_ -Sam, lo sé, y de verdad lo siento, pero...no puedo seguir con esto—dijo Cas, sus ojos humedeciéndose, viendo a Dean después de mucho tiempo—. No puedo. No puedo verte todos los días sin tocarte, ni besarte, ni...verte sin pensar en lo que pasó, odiando tu maldita cara pero amándote al mismo tiempo, Dean no puedo—admitió. Dean se sentía extremadamente culpable por lo que había pasado, pero...separar la banda? Sintió como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla ante las palabras de Castiel y se maldijo a si mismo, algo que hacía mil veces cada día—. Y Sam...hemos pasado por mucho juntos, de verdad lo siento, porque tu no tienes nada que ver en esto y te estamos hiriendo, porque estás en el medio de ambos y...lo siento, lo siento muchísimo—dijo el ojiazul, viendo los ojos de Sam cristalinos—. Si quieren puedo...puedo salirme yo de la banda pero... _

_ -Sabes que eso no va a funcionar Castiel—gruñó Dean y Castiel frunció el ceño. _

- _Asi que ahora estás enojado? Ahora esto es mi culpa?—acusó Castiel, sintiendo su rostro calentarse._

_ -Claro que lo es! Podemos hacer esto funcionar, pero eres egoísta y-! _

_ -Chicos, basta!—exclamó Sam, viendo cómo la pelea se tornaba hiriente. Suspiró, y tras pasar su mano por su rostro...—. Si ustedes lo quieren así...bien. Separemos la banda. _

-Dean, basta. Vivimos en el presente. Nuestras vidas son buenas ahora. No tenemos que escondernos ni mentir. así que por favor...deja de vivir en el pasado—le dijo Castiel. Sabia que no era fácil, ni siquiera para él mismo lo había sido, pero ya lo había logrado—. Además, en dos días te vas y...quiero estar contigo. Dios...te voy a extrañar tanto...—afirmó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Dean, que le abrazó con fuerza. En dos días, Dean se iría a su gira mundial, por lo que no vería a Cas por casi 4 meses. Le había dicho que se fuera con él, pero el morocho se había negado, diciendo que aunque le iba a extrañar, en aquel tiempo grabaría su nuevo álbum.

Dean suspiró, manteniendo la posición y luego sonrió. Cas tenía razón, debía dejar de vivir en el pasado.

**4 meses después**

¡Maldita sea! Eso era lo que Dean exclamaba por quinta vez en la mañana, después de salir del avión. Si, amaba cantar y toda la cosa pero...pero odiaba los aviones. 

Habían pasado 4 meses desde que empezó su gira mundial, y estaba exhausto, con la voz desgastada, pero a pesar de todo, en lo único que podía pensar era en Castiel.

Castiel era lo único que su mente le daba. Lo extrañaba tanto...

Cas estaba en el estudio, y no estaba en casa hasta la noche, así que Dean tendría que quedarse en el departamento, solo, hasta que Cas terminara y fuera a descansar. Dean sabía que a la hora de hacer música, Cas era algo así como un perfeccionista, por lo que hacer un álbum completo le tomaba más tiempo de lo habitual. 

Al llegar al departamento, se sentó en el sofá y suspiró, escuchando la radio al mínimo de volumen, siendo algo que le parecía relajante. Y aquí les presentamos, 'Everywhere' por Dean Winchester. El rubio gruñó al escuchar la radio y decidió levantarse y apagar la radio incluso antes de que empezara la canción. Estaba cansado de su música, sinceramente. Había cantado esas canciones por 4 meses seguidos y aunque fueran grandes temas, sentía que no quería oírlas una vez más en su vida. Escuchar algo de música de Castiel le serviría de algo, pero estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no querer ni levantarse del sofá.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido por algunas horas en una posición incómoda, que le daría un dolor de espalda después. 

Cuando despertó, el cielo ya había oscurecido algo, y cuando revisó el reloj no se sorprendió. 5:43 p.m. 

-Cas? Ya llegaste?—cuestionó, pero la falta de respuesta le confirmó que el morocho no había negado, y Dean no aguantaba sus ganas de abrazarlo después de varios meses. Suspiró, y consideró la opción de dormir otro rato, pero escuchó la chapa de la puerta moverse y se puso alerta, con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes. Castiel había llegado.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, mostrando a Castiel, Castiel...ese mismo muchacho que le había enamorado con su voz, el mismo hombre de ojos azules que le traía loco.

Cas encendió la luz y sonrió de la misma manera que Dean lo estaba haciendo al verlo. Era el mismo, solo se veía exhausto.

Prácticamente corrieron hacia el otro, y terminaron el recorrido con el anhelado abrazo, con las manos de Dean en la cintura de Cas y las del más bajo alrededor del cuello del rubio.

-Te extrañé tanto, Dios santo...—murmuró Cas contra su cuello y Dean sonrió. Inesperadamente, y con fuerza que ni sabía de dónde sacó, Dean enrolló sus brazos en la cintura de Cas y lo alzó, para luego darle vueltas como si fueran un par de adolescentes—. Dean! Bájame!—exclamó Cas entre risas y Dean obedeció, para luego dejar un casto beso en sus labios. 

-Te extrañé...—dijo Dean sin romper el abrazo, y Cas sonrió—. Te amo Cas, te amo tanto...—y como siempre, Cas sintió su pecho caliente ante las hermosas palabras.

-Yo a ti, Dean. Te amo—respondió.

Después de todo, el pasado era pasado...se amaban en este presente, y estaban seguros de querer pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas, y harían absolutamente todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para lograrlo.

Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación, con la mano de Dean reposando en la cadera del menor, dispuestos a expresar su amor de una manera a la que ya estaban acostumbrados, y al llegar Castiel dejó el objeto que traía en sus manos sobre la mesa de noche. Era su más reciente obra musical, y el morocho quería que Dean lo escuchara, pero todo aquello podía esperar, incluso ese proyecto al que tanto esfuerzo le había puesto. Que contaba su historia junto a Dean. 

'Music To My Eyes' era el título que se leía en su portada. 

**Author's Note:**

> Así que...espero que les haya gustado realmente, es el primer trabajo que publico, y espero poder publicar más proyectos pronto y...gracias por leer. Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
